Iris Shine
Iris Shine is an African wild dog albino whose really arrogant and wants to be in the spotlight all the time. She's Aileen Hound's stepsister. Iris Shine ---- Fullname: Iris Shine Nickname Iris, Shiny Age 19 years old Gender: female Species: (albino) African wild dog Sexuality : hetero Relatives : her step sister Aileen Best Friends : Sammy( an oncilla), Vivi Status : single Appearance: skinny white furred canine with light red markings on her body, face and red shinning eyes Extras: silver earrings with diamonds, a piercing next to her left eye, a shinning long necklace with white pearls and a bracelet on her left paw Personality: diva, intolerant, ambitious, mean, sassy, confident, loud Hobbies : cheerleading, shopping, and writing messages on her mobile Habits : Zootopia( downtown) Personality: Iris is an arrogant, selfish, very confident, mean, bossy, intolerant, ambitious, and sometimes sassy mammal, that wants to be in the spotlight all the time. She is a real diva! The albino really enjoys bullying her stepsister, Aileen. Also, Iris always is writing messages on her mobile, and pays more attention to that then to the classes. Appearance: General: Iris is a very skinny mammal, that has big ears( her ears are a bit smaller then Aileen's), a small waist, hips. Her fur colour is white with light beige marks in it, bright red eyes and a darker red nose. Her tail is short and fluffy and has her tail tip formed in to a heart. Attire: Iris wears a bluish long skirt, a greyish top that goes to her neck, a black/white striped jacket that goes to her butt. Additionally, she wears a pearl necklace, bracelet on her right hand, earrings and a small piercing next to her right eye. Occupation: Iris appears in the Z.U comic series, and plays the diva and mean girl in the story. She also has an own group/gang called "The Iris Gang" where Sammy and Vivi are members of it. Backstory: Iris is born in Zootopia and always got everything from her father. Her bloodline mother didn't like his father at all, she just wanted the money of him. Of course, Iris's father was rich and had a lot of money. After she became 8 years old her father got divorce, and for now she didn't have a mother. Even her mother didn't like her, because she wouldn't get money from her. So, the years past and suddenly Iris father met a nice female canine. She was Aileen's mother. And, so some years later they got married and at this day she got a half sister. Iris didn't like her, because she was older and her father didn't notice her anymore, because of his new wife and daughter. After Iris finished the school he noticed that her half sister wanted to go to the university, and so because she wants to be better than her, she also entered in the university Relationship & Friends: Mother:'''Valentina Shine '''Father: Duncan Shine Stepmother: Marie Valeant Hound Siblings: N/A Stepsiblings: Aileen Hound Friends: Sammy Softpaw, Vivi, Rey Wolfheart, Tala Best friend: Sammy Enemies: Aileen Hound, Penny Love Interest: Nobody Best phrases: "HA! like if someone would like you!" says Iris to Aileen "I have a good plan, how to ridicules her in front of the whole Univeristy" talks to Sammy while they are changing their clothes. Trivia: - Albino - African wild dog - she very skinny - she can't walk under hot temperatures - likes shopping and writing messages - likes Rey Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Characters Category:Zootopia Category:Females Category:Predator Category:Predators Category:Canine Category:Candiae Category:Antagonist Category:Zootopia character Category:Zootopia University characters